House Unity
by The Starry Heavens
Summary: Albus Dumbledore looked out at his students from his place as the head of the table. He hoped that they wouldn't react to horribly for what he was about to do. Most importantly, however, he hoped that he would be able to put an end to all of the animosity between the houses. He had thought out his plan, and thought it out completely, after all, he was never one to be rash. Drarry!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first multi-chapter fanfic so I hope it goes well. Just a note, Harry will have met Luna in fourth year instead of in his fifth year, and Luna will also be in the same year that Harry is in. I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 1**

Albus Dumbledore looked out at his students from his place as the head of the table. He hoped that they wouldn't react to horribly for what he was about to do. Most importantly, however, he hoped that he would be able to put an end to all of the animosity between the houses. He had thought out his plan, and thought it out completely, after all, he was never one to be rash. He stands, walking to the podium and clears his throat, knowing that, while he had thought this through he wasn't sure it would work.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Dumbledore stands, walking to the his podium.

"Welcome back students, to a new year at Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore greets us, smiling brightly

"As you all know there has been an increasing amount of... tension among the houses so I have thought of a way to fix this." He pauses, staring out at us before continuing

"I have decided that, for the fifth years, I will be combining the four houses into smaller groups, one member from each house. You will have the same classes as these people, you will eat together, and you will be spending the year with these people, so do try to get along." He stops speaking, simply looking for a reaction

At first the room is silent, but quickly is filled with whispers, some outright yelling at Dumbledore.

Tables then appear, running down the middle of the hall, chairs, four at every table, each with one of the house crests on the back of them, also appear around each table. Dumbledore then begins to read off the names of the people participating. Eventually I hear my name being called out.

I stand sitting in the seat that is assigned to me.

"Luna Lovegood" He calls

She rises and takes a seat to my left.

"Draco Malfoy"He yells again

Malfoy! I'm going to have to share a room with that git. Dumbledore did this on purpose.

"Hannah Abbott"he calls out finishing off my group.

Dumbledore finished his speech, and returned to his seat. Professor McGonagall walks over to the four of us.

"I will lead you to the place you will be staying in." She ushers us to the door.

We follow her to the seventh floor where she leads us to a room I hadn't seen before.

"You will be staying in here for the duration of the year." She says turning "I have to go lead the rest of the Gryffindors to their common room. I will return shortly."

We walk in. There are two doors on the wall opposite of us. On the same wall, each of the house crests hang on the wall above the doors. The is a large fire place to the right of us with a couch in front of it. Two large chairs are on either side of the couch.A bookshelf, a desk, and a chess set are also in the room.

I walk into my room, throwing my bag onto the bed and store a few items in the chest in front of the bed. I look at Malfoy. He is sorting clothes on his bed.

He hasn't said a word to me this whole time, not even an insult.

I stare at Malfoy for a few seconds before walking back into the common room.

McGonagall stands in front of the fireplace waiting for us when I come out. I take a seat on the couch next to Luna. She smiles at me, before turning her head back to McGonagall.

Eventually Hannah and Malfoy come out and sit in the two chairs opposite of each other.

"Now that you are all back I would like to explain what is going on a bit more." She pauses before continuing "What the headmaster aims to do is unite the houses. While we are not certain whether or not He-who-must-not-be-named is back or not, we are certain that there are death eaters that are back and causing panic. The headmaster thought that, if we stand united against any attack that might take place we can better defend ourselves." She stops glancing at the four of us.

Since none of us say anything she stands "Well, if any of you need anything let me know."

She turns leaving the room. For a while we all just sit there processing what she had just told us. After a while Hannah stands and goes into her room not saying anything. Soon Malfoy does the same.

Leaving me and Luna alone in the main room

"What do you think about all of that? I think this could actually work, assuming everyone can keep their cool long enough to actually talk to each other" She says staring at the fireplace.

I was kind of surprised Luna had thought of that, but then again, she was always surprising me with something she says or does.

"I agree with you too, but I doubt Ron will be able to be nice considering he has Crabbe as a roommate." I say

"Well I think Draco is trying, to be nice I mean" She turns to look at me

"What, I doubt it I mean he doesn't seem the type to play nice."

"Well he hasn't insulted you since you have gotten to school, and earlier he called me by my name instead of Loony, which he usually does." She smiles brightly "Well I'm off to bed, see you to tomorrow Harry."

She rises walking into her room closing the door softly behind her.

I walk to my room, openly the door silently expecting Malfoy to be asleep. I was hoping anyways. However, Malfoy, still fully dressed, was pacing in the center of the room.

"Um Malfoy, are you okay?" I ask

He looks up, startled "I'm fine." He turns back to his bed sitting on it.

I grab my pajamas and walk into the restroom. Why was Malfoy acting so strangely? I wonder if something happened over the summer. All I know is, I'm going to find out.

Walking back into the room I get into the bed, putting my glasses on the nightstand.

Someone taps on my shoulder "Potter." Malfoy says

"Yes, Malfoy." I lean up to look at him

He almost looked... nervous.

"I was wondering, if we could um.. call a truce." He says not looking up at me

"You really want to call a truce?" I stop thinking for a moment "Fine, it'll be better than us fighting all year long anyways."

"Um, ok then, goodnight Pot- Harry" He quickly climbs into the bed, having changed while I had been in the bathroom, and pulled the sheets up to his chin.

Now I know something is wrong with Malfoy. Why would he ever want to call a truce?

I smile slightly. Hopefully this year won't be as bad after all. I might as well take this nice Malfoy for as long as I can.

**Next Morning...**

"Good Morning Harry" Luna says, twirling a strand of her hair in between her fingers

We were walking to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Morning, how did you sleep?"

"I slept wonderfully, although Hannah does snore quite loudly" She says dropping her hair back to the side of her head

I laugh slightly.

"How did you sleep." She asks me

"Fine but, before I went to sleep Malfoy said that he wanted to call a truce and he called me by my first name." I say still confused by his words.

"See I told you that he was trying to be nice. Now since he did it as well, maybe you could stop referring to him as Malfoy and call him Draco instead." She looks at me waiting for an answer

"You're right, I should try too."

We arrive at the Great Hall. I push open the door holding it for Luna to step in. We sit down at our table, Hannah and Malf-Draco already being there.

"Hello Hannah, Draco." I nod at them both

"Hi Harry" Hannah says tentatively

Draco just nods back at me before returning to his food.

After we finish eating Luna and I leave the Great Hall, heading to our first class, Transfiguration.

We share classes with the other groups in the school. Luna and I make small talk on the way to class, about which classes we were excited for and which professors we didn't like.

We walk into the classroom, others already inside, including Draco and Hannah.

"Harry!" A person yells

I turn seeing Ron and Hermione, the latter waving me over.

I turn to Luna "Would you like to sit with me?"

She nods and we sit down next to Hermione and Ron.

"You guys remember Luna right." They nod

"Nice to see you again." They both say

"Who are you guys with."

"I have Pansy Parkinson, a Ravenclaw named James, and Ernie Macmillan. Hermione tells me

"And I got stuck with Crabbe, Susan Bones, and a Ravenclaw named Lily. Ron says

I was about to tell Ron that I already knew about Crabbe and that he should try to get along with him but McGonagall calls for attention and we begin to take notes on what she was telling us.

**After classes end...**

Luna and I decide to go back to the common room to pass time.

"What do you think will happen now that he's back." She asks when we get back

"Who" I stare at her

"He-who-must-not-be-named."

"I'm worried that he'll attack the school looking for me or hurt muggle-borns to get attention."

"Well even if we can't stop him immediately I'm sure that you'll be able to, you seem to be quite good at getting people out of trouble, even if it's usually yourself." She smiles at me

Hopefully she's right.

**Well that's the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it! I would love some feedback on whether this is good or not. **

**-The Starry Heavens **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Harry's P.O.V. **

**2 weeks later...**

I sat in the library with Luna and Draco, who were helping me study for an upcoming exam in the muggle study class we were taking.

"Honestly Potter, I would've thought you'd have a decent understanding of the muggles. You lived with them." Draco mutters, pushing his hair back

"I have to agree with Draco, the Disney cooperation seems to be rather famous among them." Luna tells me

"I know what Disney is! The facts just aren't correct. I mean, Walt Disney was the man who created the mouse, not the mouse himself. The mouse's name is Mickey." I tell them

Draco rolls his eyes, while Luna just plain wasn't listening to me.

"Never mind, it's time for Dinner anyways..." We stood up and walked to the Great Hall, where a majority of the students already were.

I catch Ron glaring at us, before angrily turning back to his food. He's not exactly happy with my decision to be friends with Draco.

We sat in our respective seats, saying hello to Hannah at the same time.

"How's studying coming?" She asks

"He doesn't think the books are accurate." Draco tells her

"They aren't!" I say again

Hannah laughs "Just learn it incorrectly. If it's wrong, oh well."

"It's not that simple." I mutter, shoving food in my mouth.

We spend the rest of Dinner talking about classes and the upcoming trip to Hogsmeade.

**Early the next morning...**

I lean up in bed, glancing over at Draco, who was still asleep. He mouth was open slightly, and his hair hung in his face. The whole look made him look adorable, in a way.

I shake my head, clearing my head. I decide not to dwell on the odd thoughts. I get up up from the bed as quietly as possible, trying not to wake him.

"Harry" Draco mumbles behind me

I turn expecting to see him leaning up, only to find him completely asleep. Was he..., dreaming about me?

I walk into the common room, suddenly feeling awkward, as if I heard something I wasn't supposed to.

I sat on the window sill, and watched the stars flicker above. I couldn't help but think about Voldemort. Even the school was preparing for the worst. Does that mean he's even closer to attacking than I thought? What about Draco? I know his parents are death eaters. Does that mean he's going to become one too?

"Potter!" I jolt awake, looking up to see familiar gray eyes.

Draco steps back, and swallows awkwardly.

"We're, um, going to be late."

Now he's back to being uncomfortable around me.

I realize that I fell asleep in the common room, so I dash to the room and get dressed. When I get back out, I find Draco sitting on the couch, twirling his wand.

"Why'd you wait?" I ask, startling him

His wand clatters to the ground.

"We were already late, so I figured what's a few extra minutes."

I had seen the time in the room and knew full and well that he could've made it to class on time. I decide to question him later and the two of us walk to class, which was unfortunately Defense against the Dark Arts with Umbridge. It also happened to be a class I had with Ron and Hermione.

We walk into the room, the pig-nosed woman staring at us from her spot up front.

"You're late. Detention for both of you." She tells us, before turning back to the board.

I sit down next to Hermione. She slides me her notes so I could catch up.

**After Class...**

"Why are you getting so friendly with the ferret?" Ron asks me, accusingly

"He's not that horrible once you get to know him, Ron"

"Not that horrible! He's been bothering us since first year! He's plenty horrible!" Ron shouts

Draco rushes by us, turning the corner quickly.

"Draco!" I shout

"You call him by his first name too!" Ron shouts

"You know Ron, maybe Draco is really trying. He hasn't said anything to us all year." Hermione pips in, looking up from her book

"Not you too! He's probably planning something horrible." Ron says

He spends the rest of the walk to Transfiguration mutter about "evil plots" and "traitors".

When we get to our seats, I look around for Draco. When I couldn't find him, I told Hermione and Ron I'd be right back. I walked through the halls calling Draco's name. By now, class had started and I'd left my things in the class. Professor Mcgonagall is going to furious.

I stop, swearing I heard something. I turn around hearing it again. It sounded like a whimper, like someone was trying to keep themselves from making noise. The door nearby leads to an old classroom that wasn't used anymore, so I peek my head in.

"Draco?" I call out

I walk into the room completely, glancing around. Draco, being a blond, stood out against the drab furniture.

"I can see you."

I hear him suck in a breath and step out from behind the cabinet. His yes were red, and his cheeks had long wet streaks down them. I quickly make my way over. I rest my hands on his shoulders, ignoring the tingle that ran from my fingertips when I did.

"Draco, if this is about what Ron said-"

"It's not! Just go away, Potter." He says, stepping out of my grasp.

"Draco, come on, talk to me. Please." I beg, although I'm not sure why

He glances up at me, a fresh tear sliding down his face.

"M-My family has been pressuring me to do... certain things that I don't want to." He says

I can only imagine what he means, and only strengthens my worry that his parents are going to force him to become a Death Eater.

I'm not sure how to respond, so I decide to do something stupid. I close the distance between us and pull him into a hug. He stiffens, before relaxing. He doesn't hug me back though. I can hear him, silently crying into my shoulder.

We stand like this for awhile, before breaking apart and leaving. Instead of going to Lunch we walk back to the common room. I let him go to the bathroom to clean himself up. I can't believe how wrong I'd been about Draco. A couple of weeks ago, I would've agreed wholeheartedly with Ron and definitely wouldn't be worried about him. I can only hope I'm wrong and he's just stressed about his classes and getting good marks to live up to the Malfoy name.

**Dinner...**

I had run into Professer Mcgonagall in between my classes. I now have detentions with her now too. Hannah and Luna talked animatedly about Hogsmeade, which was tomorrow. Draco sat across from me, staring at his food. He hadn't said a word to me since earlier, other than muttering a thank you after he came out of the bathroom. I stared at him for a while, until he looked up slightly, which caused me to immediately look down at my own food.

"Are you ready, Harry?" I look up, seeing Luna looking back at me confused

I glanced around seeing people leaving. Draco was also gone.

I stand, and leave with her.

"Harry!" I look back, seeing Hermione pushing her way towards me.

"You go on ahead." Luna nods, falling back into the crowd rushing out.

The two of us walk away from the others.

"What's going on between you and Malfoy?" She askS

"What do you mean? We're friends."

"You two were staring at each other all night, and I know that you ran off to find him in transfiguration."

"Did Ron figure that out too?" I ask, worried my best friend was going to be even more angry

"No, he was so confused he barley knew you were gone."

I left out a sigh.

"So?" She asks

"We're just friends 'mione." I tell her

She sighs.

"Ok. But if it escalates any further tell me, ok." She says

She squeezes my hand, and turns to leave.

What did she mean, if it escalates further?

**I know it literally took me forever to write this, I'm sorry. I just had trouble writing this chapter, but I recently found inspiration so I'm back. I should be updating this more often from now on, like once or twice a week. I hoped you enjoyed. I also kinda got the ball rolling on the Drarry, so yay! **


End file.
